


That's all I need

by captainsamanthamagnus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsamanthamagnus/pseuds/captainsamanthamagnus
Summary: Just a fluffy story about Katya telling Trixie that she loves her.





	That's all I need

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is just a story nothing real, Trixie and Katya ( Brian and Brian) are not together. This is just what happens when I watch too many fan vids ;)

Katya thought nothing at, all coherent thought left her mind the second that she saw Trixie. There she was standing, smiling, breathing oblivious to the inner turmoil she causes Katya on a day to day biases. She was far from perfect but each imperfection added something beautiful and unique that can only be described as Trixie making Katya love her so much more every day. That is why she decided that she was going to tell her how she felt now, here and with no regrets even if she rejects her at least she will know, know that even in her worst moments she is loved wholly, completely and unconditionally and that’s all Katya needs.

So she approaches confidently looking openly at Trixie, she couldn't even bring herself to care that everyone was staring at her like she was an alien. Once she was in front of the most beautiful person in the room she let out a small shallow breath, looking in to Trixie's eyes trying to convey all of her love and adoration in to that one look.  
Trixie looked around slightly confused and opened her mouth to ask what the hell Katya was staring at but before she could even get one word out of her perfectly painted lips Katya cut he off with a timid, barely audible " I love you, as in really love you not the stupid I love you I say at shows. I am In love with you Tracy Martell and I know that you might not feel the same but that’s ok I…I understand but I just want no need you to know that I love you and I always will" After basking in the awkward silence for a while and not seeing any singe of a response Katya starts walking away which gradually turned in to a run under the stares of the other Queens. 

In her panicked escape she didn't notice the enormous grin bloom on Trixie's face nor did she hear the tell tale sound of the other Queens heals following her outside.

 

And the rest is history.


End file.
